Titanic Beat Down Part 1
by Titansman56
Summary: Who would win in a Titanic Beat Down between 2 of the PS3's most famous characters. Cole MacGrath or Nathan Drake


"Hello friends! I'm Titansman56 but you can call me Titan! So I am here to bring you the first entry into my Titanic Beat Down series! Basically what this is all about is I will take two characters and pit them in a battle to the death! Well I'm not going to biased either.. how I am going to do this is I am going to do my research online and see what fans are saying about who would win. I am going to match fan reasoning with my research to determine the winner! If you guys like this then feel free to leave suggestions for the next fight! So for my first installment it's going to be a battle between some of the PS3's most iconic mascots.. it's the treasure hunter Nathan Drake vs the superhero Cole MacGrath! How the read is going to be set up is first I am going to give a little back story and then go over some pretty impressive feats (without giving away too many spoilers from the games), and finally will be a review of their powers and special abilities. So here we go it's time to start things off! Note: This battle was inspired by Game Stop's weekly Thursday Throw down. I decided to do this battle because I love both characters and some of the fans both brought up good points."

"Okay! So I am going to start things off by first talking about Nathan Drake. He is the main character in the video game series Uncharted. In the games you play as Nathan Drake with one goal in mind: find treasure! That's right he is a treasure hunter and a darn good one at that too! Now for a little back story, Nathan Drake was born in the 1980's however, not much is known about his childhood except that his mother committed suicide and his father gave him up to the state. Drake was then forced into an orphanage as he spent much of his free time learning about famous explorer Sir Francis Drake. Claiming to be a relative to Francis Drake, he thus officially named himself Nathan Drake. He broke into a museum and stole Sir Drake's ring from an exhibit they had going on for him at the time. Soon after he was caught and pursued only to run into Katherine Marlowe, who also was trying to steal the ring. Katherine ordered her men to kill the 15 year old on the spot, but her partner in crime Victor "Sully" Sullivan stopped her and took the kid on as his apprentice. Nathan Drake is a treasure hunter as I mentioned before, however he never really finds any treasure just some dangerous weapon that was stashed away for good reason and of course there are always people who try to use these weapons for no good and in must be stopped by Drake. Nathan has saved the world a few different times, and doing so has fought off nazi's held off in a vampire-like zombie state, giant purple monsters that exist in their own reality and are EXTREMELY resistant to bullets, and even ghosts that take control of people's bodies and catch their head's on fire like Ghostrider! So he has beaten some crazy things that no ordinary man could just beat. Nathan Drake has no special powers that sets him aside from other people , in fact he was designed to be just another normal guy (that kills nazi vampire zombies), he is a very humorous character and is always cracking jokes as he is in life threatening situations. He is very very lucky, like no joke if he is standing on something and it falls somehow something else will fall and he can successfully make it onto that, ALWAYS. Nathan is a skilled fighter, he has studied for many years under Sullivan and can hold his own when it comes to 4 people to one. He is incredibly strong and durable, he can climb walls and fight and do all sorts of crazy stuff for hours on end. Drake is a skilled gunman, and he has an intense arsenal that consists of an AK-47, a Magnum pistol, a shotgun, a minigun, and a rocket launcher. So with his luck, strength, durability, fighting, and shooting, Nathan Drake is not just a normal guy to be taken lightly, and should give Cole MacGrath a good fight."

"Speaking of Cole MacGrath he is, 'The hero Empire City needs, not the one it deserves.' Is that copy rited? No? Ok good. Cole MacGrath or also known as The Demon/Hero of Empire City, is the main character of the Infamous series. In the game you can choose to either be good or bad. For the sake of me having to do less research I am going to be using good Cole because I know more about him. He used to work as a bike carrier until, well, he delivered a packaged bomb to a parking garage and was in the middle of it as it went off.. I'm pretty sure you're fired after that but who cares cause now you have super powers! You heard that right the bomb went off IN Cole's bag and gave him super powers instead of killing him. Turns out that bomb was supposed to do that and it also gave many other people powers too. During Cole's run as a hero, he managed to defeat many other people with powers known as Conduits. Cole himself was also a conduit. After saving Empire City from the Conduit known as Kessler he battled an even bigger threat known as The Beast which is just a giant man about ¾ the size or the empire state building. He was unable to save Empire City as it soon was destroyed by The Beast so he goes to Louisiana trains a lot and then defeats The Beast, thus saving the world! His power's utilize electricity and from which he can shoot electric bolts, bombs, heat seeking cannons, make a shield and something like a force push. He can lift objects using magnetism, he can glide across telephone poles, levitate, and after merging powers with Lucy Kuo and gave him the ability to summon a small mountain of ice that sends him flying into the air and he can shoot ice shards. Cole also has a pole that he generates electricity into and uses as a blunt object. This match looks one sided due to the super powers and all, but Cole can die from too many bullet wounds which is Drake's specialty. But I guess we will have to see! Now stay tuned to a word from our sponsors."

"Are you in need of an app that can keep track of your... just kidding we don't have sponsors! Let the battle begin!"

"Hey Sully, I got the relic I'm on my way up. Bring the plane down and give me a lift would ya?" Nathan said over his radio as he climbed out of the sewer back into the streets of Empire City. He looked down at the small golden statue of a dog and spun it around a few times in his hand. He started his walk back to the rendezvous spot to meet up with Sully. Eye's shifting left and right as he protected the statue in his hands to keep it out of sight, he was expecting people to come for it because of the value of the small relic.

"Stop right there and give me that relic." The raspy voice came from behind him and caused him to stop in his tracks. Nathan slowly turned around and there he was standing there, The Demon of Empire City, Cole MacGrath. "I'm not going to ask you again," Cole paused, "Give me that relic."

"What this? No, no, no, this isn't what you want. I bet you'd prefer a nice intake of electricity right? Here! You want these batteries?" Nathan asked digging the batteries out of his pockets.

"Don't play stupid. Give me the relic, I need it to save my city." Cole responded.

"Save the city? What? This? The only thing this is going to be saving is my bank account!" Nathan joked.

"Don't say I didn't give you a chance." Cole said as he fired an electric shot at Drake.

"Woah!" Drake shouted, ducking to miss the shot. "Alright, I guess we're doing this." Drake pulled the Magnum out of his pocket and fired a couple shots at Cole, but to no success as his shield managed to protect him. Cole fired off another shot and chased Nathan through the streets firing off shots. Drake ran his way around a building and climbed up the ladder that was ever so conveniently placed and hid on the roof.

"Sully get here. Quick! Cole is here and he isn't happy!" he said over the radio with a sense of urgency.

"Oh no! That's not good. I'll be there soon kid. Stay alive." Sully responded. "Why me?" Drake asked himself

Drake looked up over his coverage and saw Cole speeding at him on top of a power line with electricity shooting out of his hands propelling him forward. Nathan pulled the AK-47 from his back and began to fire. The bullets hit their mark and caused Cole to fall from the power line. With a deep breath of relief, Nathan wiped the sweat from his forehead. However, it wasn't over yet, Cole was floating upwards right toward Nathan. He came flying down with his lightning rod aimed right at Drake. Nathan managed to block the blow by countering it using his AK-47 like a sword. Cole attacked him with the tool many times only to be blocked each time. Getting fed up, he shoots the gun and destroys it. Cole swings at Nate, who ducks out of the way and kicks the pole over the edge of the building. With a swift punch to the face, Cole stumbles back a little, he hold's up his hands and shoots off a blast sending Drake over the building. As he is falling he manages to grab a hold of a rail and propel himself onto the ledge.

He looks into the building and the first thing he sees is a rocket launcher. Not questioning anything, he quickly grabs it and awaits his next move. Cole flings himself off the building landing on the ground, searching for Drake's body. Nathan decides it's time and fires the rocket launcher over the rail and hits directly next to Cole. The blast sends the Conduit though the smoky air, making him land harshly on top of a nearby car. Cole gets up and fires and electric rocket at the spot where Drake is. He jumps over the rail to avoid the blast and lands on a padded awning. Nathan roles off the awning onto the ground and pulls out his shotgun. He fire's a few blasts at Cole, but nothing seems to be hurting him. Drake's shoulder his hit by a direct hit from one of Cole's electric shots. Trying his best to endure the pain as much as possible, he drags forward shooting more and more rounds at Cole. He pulls the trigger once more, but all he hears is a click. No ammo. Cole is trying to shoot more electricity, however he is drained of power and is shooting nothing. Nathan charges Cole and hits him in the face with a forceful punch. Cole stumbles back and returns the hit. He swings at Drake again but is blocked as Drake sends a knee into Cole's chest. Cole stumbles backwards and charges this time, but the unthinkable happens. As Nathan is preparing himself to block the blow, Cole has tripped on a lose rock and fell to his knees. Drake saw his chance and ran up to Cole, grabbed his head, and snapped his neck.

Drake watches as Cole's lifeless body falls as soon as he lets go of his head.

"Sully get down here. Cole is dead, there was nothing I could do. He tried to kill me." Nathan called to his mentor.

You did what you had to do kid." Sully called back.

"I know what you're thinking.. How could Nathan win? Cole has super powers! But like I said Drake is incredibly lucky and that has a huge part to play in this. Cole under estimated Nathan as just another goon, while Cole fame makes him known. I believe that it was mainly Nathan's luck and strength that allowed him to win this fight! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of the series, of this battle, and who you would like to see in a Titanic Beat Down!


End file.
